


Pokemon Black-Crystal

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aspiring Pokemon New's Reporter  Amy Fisher has been assigned to cover the disappearance of the three legendary dog Pokemon.  First Amy believes the notorious Team Rocket is behind it, but what will Amy do when a new evil team of Pokemon poachers rise to the chance to catch the guardian of the sea and the rainbow bird Pokemon of the Johto region. Will Amy be able to save the legendary from this new rival team? Or will the Pokemon of the Johto region be enslaved?





	1. Chapter 1

My phone buzzed next to me, jolting me awake. I groaned, rolled over onto my side, then finally unlocked my phone. Hissing softly from the sudden brightness, "Hello." I answered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Amy! Finally, I have been trying to get a hold of you for hours!" The voice on the other end chirped, I glanced at the clock, six o'clock in the morning. "How are you so chipper?" I groaned rolling onto my back, throwing my free arm over my eyes. "How are you not awake! Have you not seen the news?" The person on the other end questioned, "Just because I work for the news doesn't mean I have to watch it." I bit back. The person on the other end chuckled, "Well, miss sassafras. The three dog legends are missing." They responded. I shot up from the bed, scrambling to push the blankets off my legs. "How do three legends disappear?" I questioned bolting from the bed then raced into the bathroom. "If you come in you would know." The other end laughed before hanging up.

I placed my phone on the counter, turned on the water, then started brushing my teeth. "If someone has stolen the trio then what will happen to Johto?" I thought, raising my mouth. I swiftly tied my long hair into a bun before returning back to the bedroom. I got dressed, grabbed my paperwork and keys from the desk, and then rushed towards my car. I pulled out of the driveway slowly, the scenery around me passed swiftly.

After ten minutes passed I finally pulled into PokeStarz Studio. I gathered all my belongings then slowly exited the car. As I entered the building I glanced to the left of me noticing a small group of Growlithe, a small smirk formed on my face. I was never met to be a Pokemon Trainer, but to have a Pokemon...A teammate is something even a news reporter wants. I shook the thought out of my head, opening the glass door. "Amy! You finally made it!" Someone called. I turned my head towards the voice, watching my partner Jake jog towards me. Jake was a short stout male who reached only 5'4 with short brown hair that was cut down to his eye line. His skin was Amber with dark brown freckles dusting his arms up to his shoulders. On his left elbow was a circular pink scar matching a smaller one on his collarbone. Jake's eyes were sea green with a mixture of brown and black flecks around his irises.

"Hey Jake, so what's this about the legends disappearing?" I questioned taking the small cup of coffee from him. "Yeah! Whitney from Goldenrod said she's noticed suspicious activity at the radio tower. She thinks Team Rocket is back." Jake informed as we walked down the hallway. "If Team Rocket is back, then what do they want with the Trio? Does anyone know who they took first?" I asked again, Jake thought about it for a second before answering. "Well, Jasmine said that the rains have stopped in Olivine City." He answered while taking a sip of his coffee. As we entered the conference room everyone stood. "Ms. Fisher, good for you to join us. Please sit down." The editor chief said gesturing towards the chair in front of me. "This is Professor Elm, he's the first besides Jasmine to notice the changes." He spoke swiftly waving his hand towards the Professor. "Professor Elm never leaves his lab in New Bark Town, this must be important," Jake whispered loudly, I hushed him quickly.

Professor Elm cleared his throat, pushing up his glasses, before speaking. "Right, we suspect Suicune was taken first, then Entei, and finally Raikou was taken last." He started walking around the table to the projector behind the Editor. "We believe Suicune was taken in Olivine while the other's location is unknown." He said pointing on the screen. "So what do you want us to do Chief?" I questioned scribbling notes down furiously. "We want you Ms. Fisher and Mr. Jacobson to head to Goldenrod to talk to Whitney then there you will head to Olivine to find the exact spot Suicune was taken." He ordered. Jake hopped onto his feet, "Thank you, sir! This is such an honor, we won't let you down." He praised. "See to it. Now off you go." He said waving us off.


	2. Chapter Two

The car ride was silent, I glanced over the map when the car came to a stop. "Why are we stopping?" I questioned looking up from the map, "Ilex Forest is too narrow for a car, we got to walk from here." Jake replied undoing his seat belt quickly, I nervously followed behind. "IIlex Forest is crawling with Pokemon, how are we supposed to get through," I questioned with a sigh. Jake smiled, taking a small Pokeball from his belt. "Where did you get that?" I exclaimed watching the ball grow in Jake's hand before he threw it."My mom gave it to me before I left for the studio." He replied, expelling from the blinding red light a Pidgeotto emerged propelling itself towards the sky. "Pidgeotto was my dad's Pokemon, she'll help us with any bug Pokemon." He said while Pidge fluttered down next to Jake. I stared at the Pidgeotto for a long minute before nodding, Jake looked from his Pokemon back towards me a couple of times. "It's not the bug Pokemon I am worried about," I muttered under my breath before walking ahead.

Jake nudged his head towards his Pokemon, Pidgeotto landed on Jake's shoulder. Jake let out a silent sigh, following close behind. IIlex Forest was dark, the trees loomed over Jake and I, shadows danced on the forest floor creating the illusion of hands reaching out and grabbing us. As we walked deeper into the forest I clung to Jake's side, meanwhile, Pidgeotto scouted ahead. "Hey look at that!" Jake shouted running towards a small wooden shrine. The wood was overgrown with vines and moss, while the inside was untouched. "What's that?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Jake gave me a puzzled look before speaking. "You don't know what this is?" He inquired, setting his hand on it, I simply shrugged. "It's Celebi's shrine, people in Azalea Town say that the shrine is a symbol of good luck and wards off evil spirits. Some others say the shrine is linked to the Celebi, the mythical Pokemon, which is believed to live inside it as the guardian of the forest" Jake explained.

"How can a tiny Pokemon Guard the forest?" I asked drawing closer to the shrine. "Well, some people here in Johto say Celebi is known to be the "Voice of the Forest." It can travel through time and exist simultaneously throughout time, and plant life flourishes wherever it has been. The other cool thing about Celebi is that it is also known to bring deceased Celebi back to life and restore plants to perfect health." He answered. "If Celebi is so important then why doesn't whoever has been stealing the Legendary Pokemon take it as well?" I requested. Jake shrugged, opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted with a shriek. I tensed quickly as we both turned towards the noise, noticing Pidgeotto quickly flew toward us. "She must have found the way out." I sighed, relaxing slightly. Jake and I followed Pidgeotto for what seemed like forever before a shrill squeak caught our attention. Jake and I looked at each other, "That can't be good." I said. Jake nodded before taking off towards the noise.

A couple of feet away surrounded by a swarm of Beedrill was a white Pokemon, the ears and a small portion of the Pokemon's head were light blues. As well as the Pokemon's feet, tail, and part of the bow were also light blue. On the white Pokemon's chest was a rather large bow with four ribbons coming out of the sides. On the end of the ribbons were blue, white, and pink stripes. "Oh my god, a Slyveon!" Jake shouted sprinting towards the injured Pokemon. "Shoo Shoo! Get away from it, Pidgeotto use gust!" Jake ordered. Pidgeotto swiftly flew over Jake's shoulder flapping its wings together creating a small tornado. Sending the swarm of Beedrill flying off further into the forest.

I knelt next to the Pokemon, gently running my hands through its matted fur. "What is a Sylveon doing all the way out in Johto," I whispered as Jake knelt next to me. "This is bad Jake, we need to get her to a Pokemon Center," I whispered again, pulling my bag from my shoulders and then set it down next to me. I rummaged through my bag for a couple of minutes before pulling out a small bottle of water, I unscrewed the cap, and then finally held it up to Slyveon's mouth. "It's okay, the Beedrill is gone. Drink up." I reassured her gently petting it. "I have a Potion to help until we can get to GoldenRod," Jake said, pulling out a small purple bottle from his bag then sprayed it onto Slyveon. "We should hurry though, I don't know how severe her injuries are," Jake said motioning towards Slyveon, I shook my head gently pulling her into my lap then slowly stood up. "Just show me the way out," I whispered, Jake, stood frozen for a long minute before moving.

We burst through the doors of the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy stared at us with a shocked expression. "Please help her!" I cried gently, setting Slyveon onto the counter. She looked from the Pokemon then back up, "I will do my best." She whispered with a thin smile on her face, gently picking up Sylveon, and then carried her into the backroom. "Nurse Joy knows what she's doing Amy, Slyveon will be okay," Jake said, reappearing next to me. I nodded my head silently, "Let's go see Whitney about Suicune." Jake suggested stirring me towards the door, "What about Sylveon? What if she thinks I abandoned her, Jake we don't know why she was in that forest." I shouted pushing his hand off my shoulder. Jake looked unfazed, but he had a smile on his face. "Pokemon can tell when trainers want to help them, Amy, they can also pick their trainers. Sylveon won't go anywhere without hers." He said. I was silent for a few minutes, my brain was going a mile a minute trying to keep up with itself. "Congratulations Amy, you got your first Pokemon." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter Three

"Miss Fisher?" Nurse Joy called gently, shaking me awake, I jolted awake, groggily looking up at her. "How's Sylveon?" I asked while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Nurse Joy smiled, placing her hands in front of her, "She's resting comfortably, she should be ready to fight again in no time." Nurse Joy commented. I was about to speak when Jake appeared behind Nurse Joy, "It's a good thing you two found her when you did." She added before leaving. Jake didn't reply, he handed me a small coffee, and then rested against the wall. He took a rather large sip of his coffee, before glancing over at me. Watching me following the same movement. "What is on the agenda today?" I finally broke the silence. Jake thought about his response for a minute, "Shouldn't we wait for Sylveon to be fully healed?" He asked quietly. I shook my head, taking another long drink. "We can't do anything here, it's better to get our job done and come back when she's ready to be picked up," I replied gently squeezing my cup. The Styrofoam cup, gave off a small squeak, a small warning before the cup's side burst open. Hot coffee spilled all down the front of my shirt and jeans, I gasped quickly standing while a small puddle of coffee formed on the polished marble.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Nurse Joy rushing from behind her desk. "We have some spare clothing in the lost and found, trainers never came back for them so we just put them in the storage room." She said guesting to follow her. "We can also treat any burns you have." She whispered I nodded my head in response. I followed Nurse Joy to the back room, the room was small and cramped. The walls were lined with shelving stacked with boxes and other items. On the far wall was what seemed to be the main power box, while in the center of the room was a large cloth bin. On the front painted sloppily was 'Lost and Found.' "You can go through the bin and pick out whatever you like," Nurse Joy commented, gesturing towards the bin before leaving. After a couple of minutes, I slowly walked out of the room wearing a grey sweatshirt with matching sweatpants. Jake stood quickly, "It was the only thing that would fit me." I commented sheepishly, shrugging. "Looks good to me, Nurse Joy has my phone number just in case Sylveon is finished healing before we get back." He informed me. "We should meet Whitney before she thinks we abandoned her." Jake joked, snickering to himself. I let out a soft sigh, picking up my shoulder bag. "Yeah, you're right, let's get going," I said.

Goldenrod Radio Tower was bigger than it was in the pictures. The building was large, but not much bigger than the department store. A couple of feet above the building were a sphere observatory connected by piping. "Here we are, ready for this?" Jake asked, glancing over towards me, I didn't answer for a minute. "Those Pokemon need help, we are the only ones who can help them. We NEED to do this Jake." I replied, walking into the building. Jake jogged behind me, "Hello, welcome to the Goldenrod Radio Tower. How can I help you today?" A receptionist asked, standing, leaning over the desk. "We are here to see Whitney," Jake replied, flashing his ID Card. The receptionist smiled wide, "Oh, you're the news reporters!" She exclaimed, sitting back down then quickly typed something on her computer. "Miss Whitney is on the sixth floor with the Director, please go right ahead." She smiled guesting towards the stairs. "Thank you," Jake and I said in unison. As we walked up the stairs, I pulled out a folder from my bag. "Do we know which legendary they took first?" I asked, flipping through the folder. "Whitney says she thinks they took Raikou first." Jake began.

I let out a hum, without looking up. "We should ask her if she knows where the Pokemon was taken," I replied again, snapping the folder shut. Jake weighed out the options before speaking. "We should see which was the closest kidnapping, we don't want to travel across Johto just to come back." Jake pointed out. "That may be a good plan," I admitted following behind Jake as we came up dark oak double doors. Jake knocked on the door gently, "Come in," A voice called from the other side. I gently pushed open the door, then stepped into the small office. Behind the large desk was a short, stout man with a large grey mustache, he looked to be around forty. With black hair that seemed to recently dyed, his eyes were dark blue with white flecks around his irises. Next to him was Whitney, She was tall and looked no older than twenty. She had bright pink hair that was held up by a small yellow hairpin, her eyes matched her hair with white flecks around her irises. Her skin was a pale tan with no scars visible, she was wearing a white and red jacket with blue shorts. Her socks were black and blue, she was also wearing red and white sneakers. "Ah, good the news reporters are here!" The male greeted, standing from his seat then extended his hand.

"Hello Director, hello Whitney." I waved, "Please, please come in." The Director said, gesturing towards the chairs in front of his desk. We both followed his directions, then I pulled out my notepad. "Before my partner and I can process the story we need to ask Whitney here a couple of questions," I informed her while pointing at her with my pencil. "Of course," they both answered in unison. I opened my small notebook, "Where was Raikou taken?" I questioned first. Whitney thought about it for a long minute. "Close to Ecruteak City, Morty and some other people were heading towards Burned Tower," Whitney replied tapping the side of her head. "Others? "Did you see the Pokenappers?" I asked quickly while writing in my notebook. "I just know they had dark clothing, they wouldn't show their faces. Ya know as all bad guys do. The only thing I saw was an hourglass on their shirt sleeves." She sighed. "Must be the new Pokemon Team running around," Jake concluded. I let out a silent sigh while rubbing the eraser on the side of my head. I went to open my mouth when an explosion shook the building. "Is someone bombing the city?" Whitney cried, holding onto the overturned desk for balance. "We better go check it out, make sure nobody is hurt," I said, looking over towards Jake who nodded his head. "I'll come with you, I have to make sure the Pokemon at the gym is safe," Whitney called. As we rushed out the doors, Jake noticed the smoke was coming from the Pokemon Center. "Someone is attacking the Pokemon Center, we have to help." He cried out pulling out his Pokeball. Then quickly threw it, Pidgeotto flew up into the sky.

As we were coming closer towards the Pokemon Center, we noticed people in dark clothing were gathering around trucks. "Hey, stop!" I called out, the group turned quickly, their smiles quickly turned to frowns. "Pidgeotto guest!" Jake shouted, pointing at the villains, Pidgeotto rushed towards the small group flapping its wings harshly enough to create a small tornado. Most of the small group was flown into the bushes, while the other half managed to jump into the trucks and drive off. Jake and Whitney managed to grab the two while I glanced around the scene "Sylveon" I called when I didn't receive an answer my stomach dropped. "I'm sorry, she must have been taken by the crooks." Nurse Joy informed me she was appearing behind me. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, "She trusted me, I told her I would protect her." I sniffed wiping the tears away quickly. "I thought you hated Pokemon and didn't want to be a trainer," Jake asked as Officer Jenny screeched to a halt. I was quiet, I rubbed my arms slowly while sliding down the building. Jake wrapped his arms around my shoulders slowly, "We'll find her, promise." He whispered.


End file.
